Talk:Jacob (Hogwarts student)
Did Jacob learn Potions with Snape? Did Jacob learn Potions with Snape? As I was playing the game for myself and watching some playthroughs on YouTube, I realized that it seems like Professor Snape actually knew Jacob as a student which would give a suggestion as to his (Jacb's) Hogwarts school years. I feel this is the case because of what Professor Snape says during one of the very first lessons in the game. He mentions in that session how Jacob's Sibling has been nothing but trouble since s/he arrived at Hogwarts just like Jacob. I know that he could have learned this from other professors at Hogwarts but the wording of it seems to imply personal experience to me. With the first year of the game being in 1984, there are three school years possible for this to be true, if it is: 1981-1982 (Professor Snape's first year as Potions Master) 1982-1983 1983-1984 My best guess is that, if any of those years is when Jacob was a student at Hogwarts, it was only 1981-1982. This is because from the story itself, it appears that it has been several years since the last vault has opened but not too much time has passed since this still seems to be the biggest news at Hogwarts besides Voldemort's "death". PS. I apologize if this post breaks any rules as this is my first post on the Harry Potter Wiki. MrOptimistic1001 (talk) 03:14, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Less than 7 years older than his sibling? In the first Care of Magical Creatures class that we get to see, Merula says "It must be difficult going to Hogwarts at the same time as your older brother, Weasley. name wouldn't know anything about that. His/Her brother is missing. Probably dead." Could this be used to indicate that Jacob would have had at least one overlapping year with his sibling if he hadn't been expelled? PetStarPlanet (talk) 15:18, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :In order for the theory of Jacob having joined Voldemort like Merula claimed he had, I think our big bro must have been at least sixteen or seventeen at the time of he was kicked out from the school, and it must have happened before Halloween 1981. If he attended Hogwarts from about 1972 to 1979, it'd add up. He could be older, but I think doubt he's as old as Snape or Rakepick, in which case he would have run away before his sibling was even born, most likely, and then where would the player's drive to find his brother come from? Maester Martin (talk) 20:32, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Age update So it says that he could have been born in 1955. But if he was and went missing in 1973, a lot of the mentions of him by his sibling wouldn't make sense. I don't remember every detail, but I'm pretty sure there's a mention that proves that Jacob cannot be more than 11 years older than his sibling, as I think the sibling mentions knowing Jacob pre-Hogwarts. Also, Jacob's sibling can mention learning magic from Jacob and normally people start learning magic at the age of 7, so that would make the age difference approximately ten years. And there is also the Nearly Headless Nick side quest mention by Angelica Cole. So, based on the past evidence I remember seeing, his age year of birth range would be 1962-1964. PetStarPlanet (talk) 11:53, June 21, 2019 (UTC) "When he came home after his first year of Hogwarts, they bonded with him and he tried to teach them all the magic he learned at Hogwarts, but they weren't able to do any of it." This would be impossible if Jacob was born before 1961, and a year of birth of 1961 would mean Jacob did that to a baby. If Jacob's sibling was able to remember Jacob's return from his first year at Hogwarts, I doubt he was born any earlier than 1963-1964, to return from his first year at Hogwarts in 1976, when his younger sibling would be 3 years old and be able to form lasting memories. Also, since Pettigrew was involved in the Cursed Vault and Rakepick said he went into hiding, this would mean Jacob getting trapped into the Cursed Vault happened around the time Pettigrew encountered Sirius and he got sent into Azkaban in 1981. If the Portrait Vault event had happened in the 1970s, Pettigrew would still be friends with the other Marauders. PetStarPlanet (talk) 04:31, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Physical appearance Just wondering, would people like to share how Jacob appears to them should they get to the specific chapter in HM? I'm asking this, because he sure doesn't resemble my own avatar, like I wouldn't say mine looks like a sibling of his. Perhaps it's too hard to customize since Players could change Jacob's sibling's looks whenever they like, but this got me thinking if there's actually a set look for Jacob, just to simplify what'd needed to be done? And if that's actually the case, then he can actually have an image in the infobox lol. (My Jacob has like super dark lips, like super dark I thought he'd go for a goth look or something.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:43, November 12, 2019 (UTC)